Always Here For You
by cmonteiths
Summary: Jamie is always going to be there for Sawyer. Cute cousin fic, NON ROMANTIC! Rated K .


**So here is my newest one shot, that I was thinking about while re watching season 6**, **the basis is that Sawyer and Peyton got in a fight and it's Jamie's job to go find her and talk to her, cute cousins fic. **

**Word count: 873**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to it (I do however own Leah and Ellie who are from my other OTH story, but you don't need to read that one to get this one)**

*********

He found her exactly where he expected her to be. The same place he came when he needed some peace and quiet from a crazy life. She looked frustrated, her blond hair pulled back into an unruly ponytail, wearing a simple Cure t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hey blondie." He called, getting her attention. He smirked at her, his eyes sparkling in the glaring sunlight.

"Hey." She said back, her voice slightly strained. He knew she would wonder what he was doing here.

"Sawyer what's wrong?" He asked his younger cousin, Peyton had called him telling Sawyer had taken off, and Lucas was New York for the weekend, so Jamie was her second choice.

"Why do you care Jamie?" She didn't answer his question she just eyed him. He looked hurt but didn't say anything about it.

"Because you're my cousin and I love you." He said point blankly, she rolled her eyes, obviously knowing that her mom had sent him.

"What did my mom say this time?" This was the third time in the last 6 months that Sawyer had just left the house after a fight with Peyton, and even though Peyton had 4 kids she would do anything for any of them.

"She said this time was really bad, you wanna tell me about it?" She pursed her lips while he crossed his arms over his chest waiting.

"I got in a huge fight with Ellie over who knows what, then suddenly the next thing I know mom is defending Ellie, practically forgetting that I existed" Jamie had to strain his ear to hear her, considering she barely spoke above a whisper.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, you know she loves you right." She rolled her eyes and breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"Says the guy who has one sibling."

"Who also happens to be your best friend." Jamie added a smirk tracing his lips, Sawyer glared at him. His sister Leah was a year younger then she was making it pretty obvious that the two would become best friends.

"Whatever. Look, is any other reason you came?" Sawyer asked, her voice sour. Jamie shrugged his shoulders, looking suddenly interested in the pavement. He took notice in the basketball she had by her feet.

"I'll make you a deal, we play horse, you win I'll leave you alone, let your parents deal with you, I win and you let me take you home, and you talk to your mom." Jamie raised his eyebrows is question.

"Deal."

**********

A hour later Jamie and Sawyer were driving in downtown Tree Hill passing Clothes Over Bros and Tric before arriving back at Sawyer's house. The sun was just beginning to set and both could hear voices coming from inside the house.

"Home sweet home." Sawyer said, a humorous laugh admitted from her lips.

"You want me to stay, or are you good?" Jamie asked, gesturing towards his car, which was parked on the curb. Sawyer didn't get a chance to say anything, before tears started to form in the corner of her eye.

"You can go." She choked out, a sob slowly admitting from her chest.

"Sawyer what's wrong?" Jamie asked, stepping closer so his face was (almost) level with her's, considering he was nearly 6 feet while she was a average 5' 7".

"Nothing." She said, her voice hoarse from crying, "Just what if she doesn't forgive me." Jamie sighed, knowing that sometimes Sawyer took things a little too far.

"She's going to forgive you, she's your mom, how could she not?" Sawyer shrugged. Jamie pulled her into a hug and Sawyer immediately melted in his arms. They stayed there for a couple of moments, while Sawyer used Jamie's sweatshirt to dry her tears.

"You're right." Sawyer sniffled before stifling her tears entirely. Jamie smiled at her overreaction to a simple situation, and Sawyer noticing his look, slapped him lightly on the arm.

"So if your all good here, I'm going to go," Sawyer just nodded her head slowly, "alright, good luck, I will see you at the family barbeque tomorrow." Tomorrow was Nathan's birthday, but instead of a party he was having a barbeque that would include all of their friends and family.

"Yeah, right I forgot about that." Sawyer said, and mentally remembered that her dad was coming home from a business trip in New York tomorrow, just in time for Nathan's barbeque.

"So that's a yes."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sawyer turned to open her front door while Jamie slowly made his way down her front steps, towards his car. "Jamie." She called out in the semi darkness towards her cousin, he turned, silent. "Thanks, for everything." She smiled, knowing he probably could see her but she knew it make her feel better.

"Anytime blondie." Jamie made his way to his car, aware that she was looking after him. It wasn't until he arrived home that he realized everything was ok.

"Hey Jamie, everything ok with Peyton and Sawyer?" His mom asked from the kitchen counter where she was making dinner. His dad and sister were sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Yeah, everything's perfect." Jamie mumbled, Haley who barely heard him just nodded, and Jamie knew that he was right.

**********

**So I know it's not the best piece of writing I've ever done but I still like it. It may seem a little romantic but it's not, trust me, it's strictly friendship/family. **

**Reviews equal Love**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
